


Desire&Need

by The_Mangaeater



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic, Ficlet Collection, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, MafiaAU, at least for nagisa, bamf!Nagisa, bamf!karma, even Karma, karmagisa - Freeform, sassy!nagisa, smitten gay babies, they are so soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-01-23 10:42:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18548161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Mangaeater/pseuds/The_Mangaeater
Summary: Karmagisa Ficlets in a mafia AU





	1. Chapter 1

Shiota Nagisa was just about finished with his dinner preparations. The duck meat was marinated and rested, the pomelo salad dressing was made, and all he had to do now was check on the cheesecake in the freezer. A full course meal fit for a king. And considering the identity of his dinner guest for the night, Nagisa might as well have been preparing for royalty. Then again, their meetings rarely started with the thought of food. Often, they were lucky if they managed to wait until the wine was broken out. Nagisa couldn’t help but slightly giggle at the thought that they never skipped dessert. Wiping his hands on a dish towel, Nagisa swept an assessing gaze over the state of his kitchen. Not too messy and no sign of a potential hazard caused by his absentmindedness. Not too bad. Humming lightly under his breath, Nagisa languidly stretched like a cat, joints popping with a satisfying click. He still had about three hours to get ready. The first order of business was a scented bubble bath-

 

DING!

 

Eyes widening Nagisa reached into his pocket to pull out his smartphone. It was rare for people to text him at random, someone always needed something from him. Nagisa’s breath hitched as his blue eyes scanned the message.

 

Meeting ended early. Be at your door in 5 - K.

 

Fuck. He wasn’t ready! A ratty old, oversized uni sweatshirt and short shorts were NOT what he intended to wear for his visitor. Not when he had a particularly expensive and flattering piece of lingerie sitting in his closet. Chewing on his plump bottom lip Nagisa was broken out of his minor panic by the incessant ringing of his doorbell. That idiot! Rolling his eyes Nagisa marched over to his front door and yanked it open. There was only one person who would ring his doorbell so obnoxiously as if the person didn't give a shit about anyone else's convenience. And yet Nagisa couldn't help the thrill of excitement that raced down his spine at the sight before him.

 

All 6''2 of Akabane Karma's toned body was a tantalising feast to the eye. The redhead was dressed in a scarlet, silk button-down with the sleeves rolled up till his elbows and the first three buttons left undone. His navy tie had been loosened and his slacks looked like they'd been painted on, emphasising his firm thighs. Yet, despite his rumpled appearance, only a few strands were out of place from his neatly slicked back hair. Nagisa had been ready to deliver a cutting reprimand to the redhead for disturbing the neighbours and changing their plans on a whim. The key word being 'had'. Clenching his fists till the knuckles turned white, Nagisa gathered his composure. Yes, Karma was an attractive son of a bitch but Nagisa was above that. After all the difference between him and the hundreds of bimbos practically prostituting themselves out to Karma, was that Karma was equally as obsessed with him.

 

"Well aren't you going to let me in, Nagisa?" drawled Karma, his tone dry and mocking, as if he had all the time in the world.

 

"I don't know. Should I, Karma kun? After all I wasn't expecting you till later, how can you be sure I'm not entertaining someone else at the moment?" coldly retorted Nagisa, keeping his expression impassive.

 

As if a switch were flipped, Karma's fake cheery grin melted into a dark smirk and his amber eyes darkened. Karma slammed his hand into the door frame by Nagisa's head and leaned in close. "I'm sure you're not entertaining anyone else because you're bound by contract. Every purse, every piece of jewellery, perfume, heck even the panties you're wearing right now are billed to me precisely because I have you on retainer for me"

 

Karma trailed his knuckles featherlight over Nagisa's soft cheek that pinkened at the contact. Moving forward till there was only a hair's breath of distance between their bodies Karma leaned in to bury his face in the crook of Nagisa's neck. Nagisa's mouth had gone dry and heat pooled low in his belly, adrenaline raced through his veins sending his body signals to flee while his feet felt rooted to the ground. As Karma inhaled deeply to take in Nagisa's scent of lavender and peppermint, the bluenette couldn't help the whimper that escaped him. Nor could he control the way his delicate hands reached out to tug on Karma's shirt to bring the two of them impossibly closer. Nagisa could feel rather than see the other's feral grin against the sensitive skin of his neck.

 

"Besides, I really don't think you would be comfortable enough to entertain someone in your lounge-wear while smelling of me. I didn't realise how much you liked the body wash I use, Nagisa. Now. Will you let me in?"

 

Nagisa knew he shouldn't give in so easily, he should make Karma work for it instead of succumbing to the other's wishes. But it had been so long. Karma had been gone on a business trip to secure a deal in Hong Kong for the past two weeks. Nagisa had missed him so much that he'd resorted to religiously using Karma's favourite brand of body wash. Smelling of Karma had made Nagisa feel safe and protected, as if Karma wasn't so far away. Biting his lip again, Nagisa merely huffed then nodded, abruptly turning away to stomp into his apartment.

 

Nagisa didn't make it far into the apartment when the front door was slammed shut ad he was pulled back into a warm, solid chest. Nagisa wiggled a bit, ready to protest when he felt cool lips place a sweet kiss on his neck. Shuddering Nagisa couldn't help the blush that coloured his skin as Karma's strong arms encircled him from behind and the redhead continued placing affectionate kisses on his flesh. Sex God Karma was dangerous but Affectionate Karma sent a whole other set of alarms blaring in Nagisa's mind.

 

"Your meetings never end early, Karma kun. Please don't tell me you abandoned Terasaka San in the middle of work again" whispered Nagisa breathily, struggling to distract himself from the liquid desire searing his veins.

 

Karma merely hummed lightly before starting to bite and suck on a particularly sensitive spot below Nagisa's ear while one of his hands trailed up to pinch a clothed nipple. Karma smiled smugly at the low groan he received in response. "Since when was I Karma kun? Hasn't it always been Karma, hm?"

 

"No I believe it was asshole at first" was Nagisa's wry response.

 

Karma chuckled lowly at that before spinning Nagisa around to face him. Using both hands to cup Nagisa's face, Karma rested his forehead against the other man's. Staring intensely into each other's eyes, neither seemed willing to look away, drinking each other in and revelling in the other's presence.

 

"Why not just admit that you missed me, kitten?"

 

"Because I had no reason to. You're just the psycho mafia boss who pays for my purses and jewellery and panties, right?" sarcastically commented Nagisa, referencing Karma's earlier words.

 

Karma's grin softened at the edges at that and he kissed the tip of Nagisa's nose. "I have been called insane before", admitted Karma, "but that doesn't change the fact that I'm only crazy about you~"

 

Unable to resist the adorable pout on Nagisa's face, Karma decided to cut his lover some slack. "Okay. So you're justified in being mad. I haven't been spending any time with you lately, especially because of that boring business trip, but I'm here now. Baby, believe me when I say that you don't have to compete for my attention with anything, even balls deep in paperwork I only think of you!"

 

Karma received a smack to the chest for that last bit but was rewarded by soft lips pressing into his. It didn't take long for Nagjsa to grant him entry and their tongues tangled in warm, wet and slippery slide. Sucking on Nagisa's lower lip, Karma gripped his lover's waist in a possessive hold as the bluenette moaned into his mouth. As the two melted into each other Nagisa began to grow lightheaded with both bliss and a lack of air. Breaking the kiss, Nagisa sweetly kissed Karma's cheek before leading him by the hand to the couch.

 

As Karma sat down with Nagisa straddling his lap, the bluenette whispered a little wetly, "Welcome home, Karma".

 

And that's what it was. A refuge where he wasn't a ruthless cold-blooded killer. A sanctuary where a criminal like him could escape the watchful lens of the law. Where thousands of expectant eyes of subordinates and superiors alike didn't look to him, the genius, for direction. Here, there was Nagisa and surrounded by the comfy furniture, the smell of delicious home cooked food and the warmth of love, Karma could finally breathe. No matter how much property he may own, to Karma, this would always be home.


	2. In my head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karmagisa angst. In the same universe but unrelated to previous oneshot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been a while, uni is driving me nuts and this fic is just the release I need. So dear readers I am back!

“Hey ... what is it that you find so interesting about me?”

Unreadable amber eyes looked up and blinked at the question before reassuming their mocking glint. Karma hummed and shrugged noncomittedly, continuing to lazily lounge on Nagisa’s bed. The bluenette was standing by the window gazing out at the moonless sky. And yet somehow, dressed only in Karma’s oversized shirt with miles of soft, tantalising skin on display, the harsh florescent of the street lights painted him in a gentle colour.

”There are lots of things I find boring in life which is ironic considering who I am. But ... it’s strange ... when I see your face ...”

Despite himself Nagisa waited for Karma to continue. It was the young mob boss who had pulled Nagisa away from the front-lines. Ever since he was a child all Nagisa had been taught to do was efficiently carry out his missions. The kind of missions that left his body stained in crimson and his mind tainted with rot. Being Karma’s ‘mistress’ had been a golden opportunity to gain both protection and freedom. At the time, Nagisa had been so desperate that he had found he didn’t mind trading the shackles of his handlers and owners in exchange for the bonds Karma offered. Being a sex toy wouldn’t be that different from being a marionette. But at least he wouldn’t have to hurt people anymore. Nagisa had made his resolve the moment he accepted the outstretched hand of the red-haired devil with a careless smile and a ruthless gaze.

And yet the way Karma treated him wasn’t how one treated a mafia whore or even a glorified concubine. Karma for all his manipulative ways and scheming mind had never made Nagisa pick up a weapon again. All he asked for most of the time was sex and company. Nagisa was by no means a virgin before he met Karma but he had never known intimacy.

Turning his ice-blue eyes away from the window Nagisa started intensely at Karma waiting for his lover to continue speaking.

”pfft-“ Karma snickered as he finished “when I see your face I can’t help messing with you. Why so serious Nagisa, it isn’t like you to initiate pillow talk.”

Nagisa’s eyes had gone glacial as he slowly stalked toward the coffee table where his purse was kept. Karma watched impassively as his lover proceeded to rip the shirt off his slight frame and systematically get dressed. Ah Nagisa was pissed. Well, since any chances of going another round for close to nil, might as well gain some entrertainment out of this.

Karma dramatically sighed and ran a hand through his hair, “Ah, but I suppose the sex isn’t too bad?”

CRASH

It was only Karma’s lightning fast relflexes honed from years of combat experience that allowed him to duck in time to dodge the vase aimed at his head. However, he was unprepared for Nagisa to swiftly make use of his momentary distraction to pounce. Pinned down Karma looked up through his fringe at the cold eyes gazing at him as if he were an insect.

”That’s right Nagisa. You’re the most beautiful when you’re like this. Controlled violence hidden behind such a cute face. Always bubbling under the surface but kept so tightly leashed that it never sees the light of day.”

Nagisa couldn’t help but shiver at the rough, dark tone Karma used. Nagisa was in a perfect position to end Karma if he so pleased. He had been in this position too many times to count and none of his victims had ever lived to tell the tale. And yet Nagisa didn’t feel dominant. He didn’t feel in control. He felt confused and muddled, dazed as if struck by lightening. Sinking into Karma’s words, the sensation of his muscled lithe body under him. The scent of sex and wine and the hotel’s soap filled the air. Tightly closing his eyes Nagisa tried in vain to stop himself from drowning. 

”Shh it’s okay. You’re ok. We’re okay. I’m sorry I went too far. Kitten? Nagisa?”

Nagisa stirred slightly as he found himself held in Karma’s lap. Long fingers were brushing through his hair while a large hand soothingly rubbed circles into his back.

”Asshole” rasped Nagisa.

”I know.”

”You did that on purpose.”

”Yeah.”

”... tell me why I shouldn’t walk out that door as soon as I can stand, and never look back.”

A deep, wet sigh. “You wanted to know about my interest in you? It’s the same interest people have toward life. When you leave you’ll take that with you.”

”Your words imply that my leaving one day is inevitable. Karma. I don’t know what you’re thinking and for the first time ... it’s scaring me.”

Pressing a feather-soft kiss to Nagisa’s temple, Karma whispered “Everyone leaves in the end, Nagisa. This is something that cannot be changed regardless of what you or I want. I’m simply twisted enough to want to ruin you for anyone else.”

Come dawn all that remained in the hotel room was a sole figure lying on the floor, tears glistening like pearls on pale cheeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a kudos!  
> You can also send me prompts in the comments section below!

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my mood board on pinterest for this fic - https://pin.it/qnh3n4s6es7i24
> 
> Crossposted to my Wattpad - https://my.w.tt/z9vcutOu4V
> 
> Drop a kudos/comment and do check out my other works ^_^


End file.
